


Spend my life with you

by SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank and Connor end up proposing to each other at the same time.





	Spend my life with you

Hank took one last look into the mirror. His suit fit well and his hair was neatly tucked into a ponytail, his beard trimmed.  
He still didn't think he necessarily looked good, but it at least looked like he made an effort. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, patting the little box that hid in his trouser pocket, making sure that it hadn’t disappeared in the last five minutes. He had been planning this for too long now to forget the basics, and it had to be perfect. Connor deserved his best.

Hank still couldn't quite believe he was actually gonna do this.  
He had thought he had had his one chance at happiness, that he was never gonna feel this way again, but Connor had proved him wrong. Hank couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with that fucking Android. 

It was helpful that a few weeks ago Androids had finally gotten the right to marry, the giddy look that had lit up Connor’s face at the news had surprised him at first, but had been the beginning of this idea.  
Patting off some imaginary dust from his shoulders, Hank took a deep breath and then turned to the bathroom door. It was time. 

He stepped outside of the bathroom, only to find Connor sitting on the floor, petting Sumo. He smiled upon seeing them.  
“Come on, we'll be late”, Hank said and Connor, after petting Sumo one last time, got up.  
He was already in a suit, as it was almost impossible to get him out of the damn thing.  
Still, it made him lick his lips. Maybe later, if this went well, he could show Connor his appreciation in a more physical way.  
He held out his hand for his Android to take.  
“We’ve got a bit of a drive ya know.”  
Connor took his hand and they soon left through the front door.

Hank put on some slow jazz music in the car and started driving. He couldn't help but sneak looks to Connor every now and then. He really hoped the Android hadn’t noticed how nervous he was, he really wanted this to be a surprise. Every now and again, he would catch Connor looking back, tilt the corners of his lips up and then continue staring out at the road ahead.

The rumble of the car engine was helping with his nerves as they got ever closer to the best restaurant that Hank could afford.  
They reached restaurant after a while and Hank tried his best to stay calm. He believed Connor would be likely to say yes, but he couldn't help the nervousness. He hadn’t thought he would ever want to get married again. Hell, he had barely thought he'd want to keep living again someday, but Connor had changed his life in many ways.

They got out of the car and Hank held open the door of the restaurant, letting Connor walk in first. As they were led to their table, he noticed Connor scanning the new surroundings every few seconds. As a precaution, he pushed his hands into his pockets - it wouldn’t be difficult for the Android to figure out what was going on if he saw the box - and Connor was the most inquisitive ‘droid he had ever met.

They ordered some food for Hank and some weird thirium soup for Connor.  
As they waited for their food to arrive, Connor started fidgeting with his coin. Hank watched him with a smile. 

“Hank - I - there's something I've been meaning to -”, Connor stammered.  
Hank raised an eyebrow. The Android was rarely lost for words like this. Actually, he hadn’t heard him stammer outside at all and he watched as Connor sighed, the rolling of his coin becoming faster. Hank held in a snort of laughter. If he was this stressed because he wanted to ask another of his ‘personal questions’ then he didn’t want to think about how fast his own heart was beating.

“There was a law passed a little while ago -” Connor restarted, back to calm and collected as he recited facts, “ - for Androids to marry.”  
Hank looked at him surprised - how the hell had Connor figured out what he was about to ask?  
Perhaps he had been scanning his heart rate again or some weird shit - he had asked the Android not to a million times by now, but he didn't seem to listen.

“I know your last marriage ended badly and I understood if you don’t want to, but - I just had to ask.”  
Connor got something out of his jacket pocket, and Hank felt his body jump. It was a little black box, just like the one he was carrying. This had to be a joke, right?

For the amount of time he had been planning this, had Connor been doing the same?  
Connor opened the box, a silver and blue unassuming band sitting in the middle, and pushed it over the table, his cheeks bright.

“I… I was wondering if - maybe.. ”  
Hank couldn't help but laugh out loud at the absurdity of the situation.  
He regretted doing so the moment he saw Connor’s face however.  
So he reached into his own pocket, to get out a black ring box himself. 

“I think I was just about to ask you that same question.”  
He handed the box over before picking up the open one in front of him. The ring that Connor had gotten looked pretty expensive, but then he was being paid and he didn’t have anything to really buy. Humming, he pulled it out and slid it on. Trust Connor to get a perfect fit. Getting the feeling that he was being watched, Hank looked over to where his Android was staring at him, still cradling the box he had been handed.

“D-Does that mean…”  
“Yes, Connor, I do wanna marry you.”  
He didn't think he had ever seen Connor move so fast.  
The Android was sitting in his lap less than a second later and kissing him. Pulling back for a short quick breath, Hank ruffled his hand into the back of Connor’s hair and dove back in. The next time they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against the other, grinning. 

Only then Hank noticed the whole restaurant staring at them.  
He took the ring box out of Connor’s hands and put the ring on Connors finger. It fit him perfectly.  
He could hear people in the restaurant clapping and grinned as he saw Connor blushing a little. He marveled at the way it looked on him for a moment, like he had when he went to get it before Connor snapped him out of it.

“I want to marry you too, Lieutenant.”  
Hank pulled Connor closer to kiss him again.  
He loved nothing more than the thought that he would get to spend the rest of his life with him.


End file.
